El sabor de Teddy y Dominique
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: Luego de diez largos años, Ted y Dominique, aquellos viejos amantes vuelven a encontrarse. Pero, el tiempo ha saldado sus cuentas. ¿Realmente es demasiado tarde para ellos? O...¿Aún pueden jugar a las escondidas?


**Summary:** Luego de diez largos años, Ted y Dominique, aquellos viejos amantes vuelven a encontrarse. Pero, el tiempo ha saldado sus cuentas. ¿Realmente es demasiado tarde para ellos? O...¿Aún pueden jugar a las escondidas?

**Disclaimer:** Bendita sea la Rowling que nos dio este maravilloso mundo. ¡Aleluya!

Un corto momento de inspiración plasmado en una pequeña viñeta. Espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>El sabor de lo prohibido.<strong>

Por GabyPotterHRLJ

* * *

><p><em>– Es lo correcto, Dominique. Yo debo casarme con Victoire. Y tú te irás. Lo mejor será que olvidemos todo esto. – las lágrimas caían con libertad por las pálidas y tersas mejillas de la chica mientras se colocaba el brassier. Aquella noche había sido una simple despedida. Ella lo sabía. Terminó de colocarse su blusa y sin limitarse a contestar, tomó su varita y salió del apartamento, dejando en la mesa de noche aquella roza azul que Teddy le había regalado. Todo el peso de culpa y desdicha cayó sobre el chico. Pero estaban haciendo lo correcto. No podían estar juntos. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Diez años después.<strong>

Dominique observó aquella gran puerta de mármol con inseguridad. Eran demasiados años los que llevaba a su espalda. Demasiados años sin verlos a todos, demasiados años sin ver a sus padres, sin ver a su hermana. Demasiados años sin verlo a él. Y con su recuerdo, la joven con cabellos rubios de tonos rojizos, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y tocó la puerta con muy pocas ganas. Fue James quién la recibió. Un efusivo abrazo y una gran sonrisa fueron los gestos que compartieron ambos jóvenes de veintiocho años. Los años habían pasado y Dominique podía observar como James había perdido todo rastro de pícaro adolescente y ahora era un hombre extremadamente atractivo. _Anastasia tiene suerte; _pensó para sí mientras recibía los saludos del resto de sus familiares.

– ¡Tía! – una niña rubia extremadamente parecida a su hermana entró en la estancia con prisa. Dominique se volvió y sonrió con nostalgia mientras sentía como sus orbes azul marino se oscurecían ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido. El amor de toda una vida casándose con su hermana mayor. La había preferido a ella, a fin de cuentas. Y ella solo había sido el aperitivo del joven metamorfamago. Sonrió con dulzura al recibir el cálido abrazo de Julieth, su sobrina de siete años. Eran pocas las veces que había podido verla en su vida. Quizás, un par de veces o dos. Ni siquiera había asistido a su nacimiento. Era demasiado para ella.

– Dominique. – su estómago se encogió en un gran nudo. Su sobrina soltó el abrazo y salió al jardín para seguir jugando con sus primos. Y cuando la mujer quiso buscar ayuda en algún otro de sus parientes, descubrió que en algún momento todos habían desaparecido hacía el jardín dejando la estancia casi vacía.

Y cuando sintió que ya no resistiría, fue cuando logro mirarlo.

Él simplemente seguía siendo el mismo Lupin. El caballero, el elegante y atractivo Teddy por el cuál siempre había muerto de amor durante su vida. Pero, seguía siendo el fiel esposo de su hermana mayor. Cuando sus miradas conectaron, Ted sonrió. La distancia entre ellos no era mucha. Un par de pasos los separaba. Ella podía ver con todo detalle como sus orbes avellana desprendían aquella dulzura que solo podía brindarle a ella, aquél amor reprimido que él mismo había decidido quebrar hacía diez años.

Y él…Él podía verla otra vez, luego de años sin si quiera poder respirar su mismo aire. Siempre que Dominique visitaba Londres luego de vivir en Rusia, iba solo por un par de días. Nunca pasaba por la casa y convivía con Julieth en la Madriguera solamente. Así, que aquél hombre no veía a su amor desde que ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, había partido de su cama. Y de su vida. Y se odiaba por tardar treinta y siete años en darse cuenta. Se odiaba, porqué ya era tarde.

– Teddy. – fue un susurró, pero un susurró que bastó para que el chico acortará la distancia que los separaba con un par de pasos, la tomará de la nuca y la besará con toda la pasión que había estado guardando desde hacía diez años. Ella se dejó besar. Él se dejó derretir.

**{…}**

– No es correcto, Ted. – susurró ella mientras permitía que él deslizara sus manos por debajo de su blusa, acariciando su suave piel con extrema delicadeza como si temiera que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Besaba su cuello con desesperación. La necesitaba. La quería suya, otra vez.

– Mi matrimonio no va bien, Dominique y todo por qué estás en mi mente cada segundo. Cuando la veo a ella, te veo a ti. Cuando la abrazo, te abrazo a ti. Cuando la beso y hago mía, eres tú quién está en mi mente. – esas palabras la hicieron sufrir. Porqué sabía que todo ello estaba mal, pero no podía evitar sentirse bien mientras Ted bajaba sus besos de su cuello a su pecho luego de quitarle la blusa.

– No es correcto. – era un murmullo no muy convincente. Lo amaba. Ella lo sabía. Diez años no habían sido suficiente tiempo para olvidarlo y allí estaba, junto a él, cayendo en aquél nuevo juego que le incitaba a seguir luchando. Porqué, luego de que él la hubiese hecho desaparecer junto a él después de su encuentro, confirmó que Ted Lupin se había colado en su corazón con pase de ida y sin retorno. Él alzó la mirada cuando llegó al inicio del jean de la chica y clavando su mirada en Dominique, volvió a alzarse hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella.

– Te amo, _mi niña. – _murmuró aquél hombre antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los de su eterna amante, su fiel compañera, el amor de su vida. Habría consecuencias, sí, pero no les importo.

Porqué ambos volvieron a amarse en aquél viejo apartamento lleno de recuerdos. Y ambos se deleitaron nuevamente con el sabor de lo prohibido.


End file.
